Delsima
by xxcrossingthelinexx
Summary: When Cosima and Delphine meet in college, no matter what Delphine does, she just can't seem to stay away from Cosima. Cosima/Delphine. May be mention of clones, but they will not be introduced.


Delphine sat at her usual table in the coffee shop, her curly blonde hair falling beautifully around her face as she leaned over and scribbled notes. She wasn't even aware of the time, focused so incredibly on her not taking, so much so that she jumped slightly as a barista delivered her a coffee and pastry. "I'm sorry, Janice, I didn't order that," her french accent masking her words. The barista looked at the items in her hand with a rather confused expression.

"That's odd. Hannah told me to set this at your table."

"That's because it's for me," I voice said from behind Delphine, causing both her and the barista to look. Behind them stood and rather small girl, her skin clean and bare of any makeup, other than the black liner that winged around her eyes. Her glasses lay slouched on the bridge of her nose, falling closer and closer to the girl's nose ring. Her thin dreadlocks were tied back in a bun, although a few of them fell loose. "Hi, I'm Cosima," she said, extending her hand at Delphine. The blonde looked at the hand outstretched towards her unsurely for a moment, before awkwardly reaching her hand around and placed it in Cosima's.

"I'm Delphine. Is there something I can help you with, miss Cosima?"

"Well I noticed the microbiology book in front of you. Are you in Dr. Leaky's class?" Delphine raised her eyebrows, slightly surprised.

"Yes I am."

"I am too!" Cosima said smiling widely. "So… may I?" Cosima asked, gesturing towards the unoccupied seat at the table. Janice the barista looked with questioning eyes at Delphine, who responded with a simple smile and nod. "Thank you so much, Janice," Cosima said with a wink. The barista smiled and tucked her hair behind her ear,

"Umm… yea, you're welcome."

"So you are studying microbiology?" Delphine asked

"Yes indeed!" she said taking a large bite of her croissant and a sip of her coffee to wash it down. Delphine just nodded awkwardly and looked back down at her notes, continuing to read and write. Cosima let out a soft chuckle,

"Damn blondie, you always study this hard?" Delphine groaned under her breath and looked up at the dreadlocked girl from behind her own hair.

"Yes I do. Is this a problem?"

"No! You have much more self control than I do! I assume you don't go out much then?"

"Just because I study hard means I don't have a social life?"

"Well do you?"

"I mean… yes. Not as much as some _others_ , but I do have a life." Cosima smiled again, but Delphine noticed it was more of a smirk than anything else.

"Alright alright, no need to get defensive, blondie!" she joked, throwing her hands up in surrender as she leaned back in her chair.

"My name is Delphine, not blondie."

"Sorry. No need to get defensive, _Delphine_. Better?" Before Delphine could respond, someone said Cosima's name from behind her. "Hey you!" Cosima said happily.

"Where've you been?" This girl was small as well, maybe even shorter than Cosima, her short hair was pulled back lazily with bobby pins. Delphine was not impressed.

"Lots of work, school stuff."

"Okay well… When can I see you again?" Cosima reach out and laid her hand on the back of the girl's leg, pulling her closer.

"I'll call you, ok?" The girl gave Cosima a disappointed smile and nodded. Then the girl looked at Delphine, giving her a somewhat disgusted look, before walking away.

"She seems like a real treat," Delphine muttered.

"She's good in bed, that's all that matters," Cosima laughed. Delphine aggressively set her pencil down on the table, looking right into Cosima's eyes. Her stomach did a little turn when Cosima's eyes directly met hers with no intimidation.

"You are excused." Delphine said.

"What?"

"I said, you are excused. It was a pleasure to meet you, but I really must get back to my work."

"Whatever you say, blond- _Delphine_ ," Cosima said as she pushed out her chair, grabbed her coffee, and left.


End file.
